Yoru Nura Goes to Hogwarts
by Rihan Nura
Summary: Harry Potter woke up one morning not feeling quite right one morning. Probably in part that he found himself combined with the darker aspect of Rikuo Nura, also known as The Supreme Commander of all Yokai.
1. Awaken

**Disclaimer: I do not own either Harry Potter or Nurarihyon no Mago. Those rights go completely to their respective owners.**

Chapter 1: Awaken

Harry Potter was having a bad summer. After the Tri-wizard tournament Dumbledore had sent him to his relative's house and told him not to leave, because it wasn't safe. He had been trying to write to his friends since the first night after he got home and he had gotten frustratingly short letters saying that they couldn't tell him anything, under Dumbledore's orders. He was starting to suspect that Dumbledore was going senile, due to all the mistakes he had been making regarding Harry. First year was pretty much hiring Voldemort, second year was the diary possessed by Tom Riddle and the Chamber of Secrets, then there was the escape of a supposed 'mass murderer' after Harry, and don't get Harry started on the Tri-wizard Tournament; that was a bloody disaster, what with the rise of Voldemort and all.

His worst mistake was putting Harry with his relatives; his uncle had been getting bad reports at work and beating Harry every night. It had started about two days after Harry had arrived home.

 _***Flashback***_

 _Harry was lying in his room when his Uncle got home from work; he looked out the window and saw his uncle stomping inside. There was yelling downstairs and then Harry heard footsteps clomping up the stairs at a fast pace. The next thing he knew, his door flung open and his uncle stormed over to him, "YOU'RE THE REASON I LOST MY PROMOTION, YOU FREAK! I LET YOU LIVE IN MY HOUSE AND YOU GO AND USE YOUR FREAKISHNESS TO DO WRONG TO ME! I'LL TEACH YOU BOY!"_

 _He picked Harry up and threw him against a wall, where he left a dent and fell to the ground whimpering in pain, his wrist had to be broken. His uncle came over to his downed form and started kicking him in the side; Harry let out a cry as he felt one of his ribs give and puncture something. By the time his uncle was done with the kicking, Harry was coughing up blood and clutching his side in pain._

 _Vernon pulled off his belt and kicked Harry onto his stomach, where he lay wheezing in pain. He lashed Harry with the metal studded belt until Harry fell into unconsciousness due to blood loss and pain._

 _Harry had awoken three days later covered in his own blood, but completely healed._

 _***Flashback End***_

He was lying on his bed now, curled up in pain; his uncle had been extra angry today and beat him until he was covered in bruises and had several cracked ribs. However, he wanted to stay up because tonight was the night before his birthday and he had made it tradition to stay up until midnight on his birthday.

He looked over at the clock that read 11:57 pm, and groaned in pain as his slight shift in movement caused his ribs to burn; what a way to start your fifteenth birthday. Lying in pain on your bed, cursing your life so far; it was ironic really, that the savior of the wizarding world was treated so badly in his home-life when everyone thought that he lived the life of a prince.

The clock read 11:58…

11:59…

12:00…

As the clock hit twelve, he felt a burning sensation in his body, starting at his heart. The burn was nice at first, but soon he started to convulse in pain as it felt like he was on fire; as he was flailing, a flood of memories hit him, pounding in his brain. They were quickly accepted and organized, even as the pain got worse. He arched his back and bit back a scream; he didn't want his uncle to hear him. He writhed in pain that seemed endless and then, all of a sudden it stopped and he was lying gasping on his bed as his brain processed the new information that it possessed.

The memories soon combined with his own and they merged, creating a new person entirely. Harry, or was it Rikuo?, Yoru?, stood up and stretched. All of his wounds from his uncle's beating had healed and he felt like he could run miles without rest; his blood felt like it was boiling, itching for a fight. He dug into his energy and tested it; it seemed as if he had somehow combined with the darker aspect of Rikuo Nura, known as Yoru, and gained all of his memories. He could sense that this transformation had turned him into a full yokai, but he had merged with his old self, so he was still Harry Potter.

Harry flicked his hand without thinking and a body length mirror appeared in front of him; it seemed that he could now do wandless magic as well, nice. He examined himself in satisfaction. He had grown at least ten inches and his body had become lithe and well-defined once more. He smirked as he saw that his hair had decided that it liked his offensive mode the best and now hung down to his knees in a mixture of black and white. His eyes were red and his skin had gone from pale to a healthy tan color with a black marking much like Nurarihyon's under his left eye.

He banished the mirror and used his fear to summon the dark blue yukata that he preferred to wear and his old sword Nenekirimaru. To his surprise, the sword came when summoned and he smiled in satisfaction at the feel of his blade in his hand again. He looked out the window to see a full moon and smiled, before jumping out the window.

He reveled in the feel of the wind on his face as he raced over the rooftops; the moon was shining brightly, causing him to feel true contentment for the first time in young Harry Potter's life.

After he had enjoyed a run through the night, he went back to his room. He looked around; this place needed an upgrade. He wasn't about to let the Dursleys rule his life anymore; there was no more push-over Harry Potter, he was done with that stage in his life. He waved his hand and the room expanded to twice its normal size; the broken toys and other pieces of Dudley's trash vanished. The floors became highly polished hardwood and the walls wood as well. He banished the bed and summoned a futon instead, which was set to one side of the room underneath the window; his broken desk vanished to be replaced by a low table in the middle of the room, surrounded by cushions to kneel on. He summoned shelving for the empty wall on the far side and his books flew to the new bookshelves out of his school trunk; a perch appeared for Hedwig who hooted gratefully and flew out of her cage to sit on it. He then hung his clothes up on the new clothes rack he had made, before looking around in satisfaction and adding one last touch; he formed his own personal bathroom.

By now, the sun was rising and he waited if only to be certain that he was truly a full yokai; the sun rose and he kept his appearance and powers. He smiled in delight at this and sat on his futon, waiting for his aunt to come in, ordering him to clean. He would enjoy scaring the human woman and her fat lard of a husband.

While he waited, he summoned a bottle of sake and a small cup which he thoroughly enjoyed. About twenty minutes later, he heard footsteps on the stairs and his aunt banging on his door, "GET UP FREAK! YOU NEED TO MAKE BREAKFAST!"

He got up smoothly and went to the door that his aunt was banging on and whipped it open, "Good, you're up, now go make food." She said as she fixed a vase of flowers by his door; she didn't even look at him.

He leaned against the door frame and chuckled, "Give me one reason to listen to a human and maybe I will" he said in a deep voice; it seemed that his voice had become that of Yoru as well.

At his voice, her head whipped his direction and she flinched at his red eyes, "Who are you?! And where's the freak?!" she screeched.

He wagged his finger, "Ah, ah, ah, that's not an answer Aunt Petunia."

At her name, she froze in shock, "You…You're not him; you look nothing like him!"

Harry just chuckled again, "Well, maybe it's magic Aunt Petunia."

As if the word 'magic' had summoned him, Vernon appeared clomping down the hallway; Petunia turned his direction, "Vernon!"

He looked up, and upon seeing Harry, his face turned red in anger, "Who the ruddy hell are you?! If you've come for the boy, then take him because we don't want him, Freak!"

Harry smirked, "This is disappointing, neither my aunt nor my uncle recognized me, that's pathetic."

Vernon lunged at him, "YOU USED YOUR FREAKISHNESS IN OUR HOUSE?! I'LL MAKE YOU PAY FOR THAT UNNATURALNESS!"

Vernon fell through him and once he flew past, he kicked him and sent him flying down the stairs. He lay at the bottom groaning in pain and Harry chuckled darkly, "You really think that a mere human can touch me? I'm not that low yet."

Petunia looked at her downed husband in shock, and then looked at Harry in fear; he spoke, "You and your fat husband are to leave me alone; if you annoy me, I might kill you on accident and that goes for your whale of a son too."

She nodded in confirmation and ran down the stairs to her unconscious husband. He smiled in satisfaction and went back to his room, where he saw a tawny owl waiting for him on his windowsill with a letter clutched in his beak. He gently took the letter and guided the owl to Hedwig's cage to get some food and drink. He kneeled by his table and read the letter, which seemed to be from Hermione.

 _Dear Harry,_

 _I know that we're supposed to keep any information that we learn secret from you, but I can't take it; you deserve to know! We are currently staying at the headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix, which is supposedly a group led by Dumbledore against Voldemort. It's located at Sirius's house and we've been here for about two weeks. Ron is getting on my last nerve about you and I'm about to stun him just to keep him quiet. He won't stop whining about how you're famous and rich and how he deserves your money and position. I've recently learned that Dumbledore tried to pay me to spy on you, but I couldn't do that to my friend and refused the money; Ron accepted though, so watch out._

 _On a happier note, Happy Birthday! Is there any way that we can speak in person any time soon without Dumbledore knowing? If there is, please contact me._

 _Love, Hermione_

He grinned and wrote a short response, telling her to wait outside of wherever she was staying, tonight at eight o' clock and he would be there, no matter where it was. He transformed his clothes into black jeans and a loose-fitting white dress-shirt with Japanese sandals on over his tabi, his socks. He couldn't resist and he made a red haori with the Nura clan's symbol on the back, which he put on over his shirt; he stuck Nenekirimaru into his waist and picked up his letter to Hermione. He went over to Hedwig, "I need you to go a little bit slower girl, so that I can keep up with you and find where Hermione is."

Hedwig hooted in agreement and stuck out her leg, which he tied the missive to. He cast a locking charm on his door and went to where Hedwig waited on the windowsill. She jumped out and took to the air; he followed on the rooftops, making himself invisible to all but his owl with his Fear. She flew for about an hour before she went to a set of buildings and went into a number twelve. Number twelve was surrounded by magic and Harry supposed that it was meant to be invisible, but that it didn't work for him.

If Yoru was anything, it was patient, so he sat on a rooftop across from the building and summoned some sake. He sat on that rooftop all day, watching in amusement as people tried to discreetly enter the hidden house. After a while, he summoned some food and ate, still watching for Hermione.

At eight, he saw the door open and a small figure slip out unnoticed by any but him. He stood and jumped down, landing quietly and made his way towards the figure. Once he got close enough, he spoke, "Hello, I'm looking for someone and I was hoping that you might be able to help me find them, ma'am."

Hermione turned and, not recognizing him, said, "What does this person look like?" He saw her inching towards her wand and smiled.

"They're about five-foot-three, female, bushy brown hair."

"Sorry, haven't seen anyone like that."

He smirked, "Maybe a name will help; I do believe her name is Hermione Granger"

Her eyes widened and she grabbed her wand and pointed it at him, "Who are you?!"

He put a finger on the wand, lowering it away from his face, and pouted, "We made it through a giant chess set, saved Ginny from a basilisk, saved Sirius from the dementor's kiss, and you helped me train to fight a dragon; you not recognizing me makes me sad."

Her face took on a look of shock, "Harry, is that you?"

"Yup"

"What happened to you?!"

"Let's just say that I came into an inheritance and leave it at that; I came because you asked me to. I need to make a run to Diagon alley and I was wondering if a lovely lady such as yourself would like to go with me?"

She blushed red, "As in a date?"

He grinned, "It can be what you want it to be, my dear"

"Sure, I'll go with you, but won't people wonder where I've gone?"

"Let them wonder, I don't really care much what a bunch of humans think about me; I only care about your opinion."

Her blush got deeper and she gave him a hug, "A date it is then."

"Good, would my lady like a ride?"

"What are you going to do?!"

She squealed as he grabbed her up bridal style and jumped onto the rooftops, moving at speeds impossible to a regular human, his hair whipping in the wind. They arrived at the Leaky Cauldron quickly and he set her down before they went inside holding hands; they swept through, barely noticed and were soon in the back alley. He used his fingers to tap the pattern on the bricks and pushed a small amount of magic in as it opened. He pulled Hermione in the direction of the bank and they were soon there. As they walked up to the front doors, Harry bowed to the goblins; they looked at him in shock as he swept through the doors and up the aisle. He got to the front, "I would like to speak with the Potter Accounts Manager please."

The goblin looked at him a moment and the rang a bell; a goblin came in and the one at the front pointed to Harry and Hermione, "Take them to the Potter Account Manager, Bloodfang"

The goblin nodded, "If you would follow me Mr. Potter."

Harry nodded and pulled Hermione after Bloodfang; they walked down the halls and were led to a room where a goblin sat in wait.

Harry walked up to the goblin, "Hello, my name is Harry Potter and I want to take an inheritance and blood test and check on my accounts."

"My name is Ripslicer, here is the paper for the test; please put a drop of blood on the corner and we will get the results" he said pulling out a piece of parchment and handing it to Harry. Harry took it and the small blade and put a drop of blood on the corner. The results were:

 _Harry James Potter_

 _Status-alive/soul bonded_

 _Titles:_

 _Lord Potter_

 _Heir to Lord Black_

 _Heir to the Nura Clan (by right of soul)_

 _Supreme Commander of Yokai_

 _Lord of Pandemonium_

 _Leader of the Night Parade of one-hundred demons_

 _Assets:_

 _Potter Vault (#745)  
9,789,756 galleons  
7,758,532 sickles  
8,967,498 Knuts_

 _Black Vault (#456)  
10,678,253 galleons  
4,906,673 sickles  
6,736,026 Knuts_

 _Nura Vault (#599)  
56,895,903 galleons  
30,947,038 sickles  
27,849,306 Knuts_

 _Properties:_

 _Nura Mansion_

 _Potter Manor_

 _Potter Cottage_

 _Potter farm_

 _Potter estate_

 _Potter apartments_

 _Magical Blocks:_

 _Core-85% (broken by soul bond)_

 _Animagus-100% (broken by soul bond)_

 _Ligilimency-100% (broken by soul bond)_

 _Occlumency-90% (broken by soul bond)_

 _Horcrux (destroyed by soul bond)_

 _Potions:_

 _Loyalty Potion for Albus Dumbledore (broken)_

 _Loyalty Potion for Ron Weasley (broken)_

 _Hate Potion for Severus Snape (broken)_

 _Hate Potion for Draco Malfoy (broken)_

 _Love Potion for Ginerva Weasley (broken)_

He could feel the rage building in his chest as he read the paper and Hermione was shaking in anger beside him, having only read the bottom part; he forced himself to calm down and looked at the goblin, "Can you tell me any withdrawals from my accounts other than me and Sirius?"

"Yes, let me get the papers" the goblin said as he reached into his desk; he came up a short while later with a stack of papers. He looked through them, "There have been several withdrawals of Albus Dumbledore's and Molly Weasley's, each containing several thousand galleons. Albus Dumbledore also set up a vault for Ronald Bilius Weasley that gets 10,000 galleons a year and he set an account for Hermione Jean Granger that gets 10,000 galleons a year, or it would if Ms. Granger had not denied the money and shut down the vault."

Harry growled deep in his throat and his red eyes were blazing, "Can you retrieve my stolen money Ripslicer? I did not agree to any of the withdrawals or transfers that you just stated."

Ripslicer grinned, "Of course, Mr. Potter; it will be done as soon as possible."

"Thank you Ripslicer; can you tell me who runs the Nura accounts right now?"

"Ah yes, a monk by the name of Kurotabou runs it, I do believe that he is actually scheduled to check in on it tonight; would you like to meet him?"

"What time is he coming?"

"Midnight"

"I will be here at eleven to await his arrival; do not tell him that he is meeting me, I want him to be surprised."

"Of course, Mr. Potter"

"There is one last thing that I want to change."

"What is it?"

"I want to change my name to Yoru Nura; is that possible?"

"Of course, and you can keep your lordship over the Potter family as well."

"Good, then let's do it."

Once they were done, he took Hermione out for something to eat in the muggle world before he took her back to Grimmauld Place, "I need to go into Diagon Alley tomorrow for some supplies; if you wish to come, be in the top rightmost window of the manor alone and I will pick you up around noon."

"Alright…Yoru; I'll see you tomorrow then."

"Good-bye, my lady."

She blushed and went inside with him chuckling behind her. Once she was inside, he went back to the bank to await Kurotabou's arrival. He was led to a private room where Ripslicer said that the meeting was to be held around eleven. He activated his fear and turned invisible, waiting in the corner.

At twelve, a monk in long black robes and a wide hat was led in by another goblin and sat to wait for Ripslicer to arrive from whatever he was doing. Ripslicer came and they went over the vault contents and other finances; it took about an hour. Kurotabou stood up to leave but Ripslicer told him that there was someone who wanted to meet him and then left the room. Yoru came up behind him and put his arms on the monk's shoulders and rested his cheek on Kuro's wide-brimmed hat. Kurotabou immediately whipped around with a blade in his hand, but found it going through shadows as laughter was heard echoing around the room, "Who's there?!" he called out, only to get more laughter.

After a moment, an amused voice was heard, "Attacking me already Kuro? Are you that eager to see me?"

Kuro looked around the room, but didn't see anyone; all of a sudden, a shape started appearing in a corner. He quickly threw another blade, but it passed through the man harmlessly as the shape cleared. Kurotabou pulled out another weapon, ready to fight a dangerous opponent, but as the shape solidified into that of a man, all his weapons dropped to the floor in shock, "Rikuo-sama?!"

Yoru chuckled, "In a way."

"What do you mean?"

"When Rikuo died, the Yokai part of his soul survived and bonded with a young boy by the name of Harry Potter; I am only night Rikuo now. My name in this world is Yoru Nura as of earlier today."

"I must say that many people back at the mansion will be happy to see you up and well."

"Hmmm…Is that so? I think we'll surprise them; can I come down in a couple of days? I have some stuff to take care of and I might bring a human girl with me."

"Of course, Yoru-sama; whenever you wish, we will be waiting."

"Do you want to take a stroll for old time's sake before you go home Kuro?"

"I would love to; shall we go?"

"Yes"

Yoru grabbed Kurotabou's arm and apparated him to his room on Privet Drive; once there, he jumped out the window and raced along the rooftops, the moon shining bright above him. Kuro quickly followed and they started a race; they travelled around randomly until sunrise. As the sun started to rise on the horizon, Yoru led the way back home; once there he sat on the cushions next to Kurotabou and watched the sunrise through his window. He grabbed his bottle of sake off of the table and poured two cups, which he gave one of to Kurotabou. He drank his and turned to Kurotabou, "You should probably go back to the mansion now, before they think you were attacked and Aou tries to save the day."

Kurotabou sighed and drank his own sake, "Yes, could you perhaps teleport me there the way you did earlier to get here?"

"It's called apparition and yes I can. Grab my arm."

Kurotabou did so and Yoru apparated them to about two miles out, "I don't want to ruin the surprise, now do I?"

Kurotabou chuckled and then seemed to realize something, "You're still in your night form! How?!"

"This is my always form, it seems, now that I am only my Yokai side"

"Alright, I will see you in a couple days."

"Good-bye Kurotabou." And he apparated back home, grinning, to take a nap.

 **OoOoOo**

He woke up from his nap around eleven and groaned as he rolled off of his futon. He went to his private bathroom and took a shower, where he washed his hair and freshened up. He stepped out with a towel around his waist and went back into his room, only to find his cousin looking around his room in jealousy. Dudley whipped around when he heard him and was about to yell, when he froze at Yoru's appearance, mainly the well-defined six pack and the red eyes. He made towards Yoru, only to find himself being picked up by the scruff of the neck like a rag doll and tossed out the door; when he turned around and tried to open the door, he found that it had vanished from the wall.

Yoru smirked as he made the door disappear and went to get his clothes on; he summoned a dark red yukata with flames running along the bottom and up the side. A dark blue haori with the Nura symbol came next and sandals with tabi; finally, Nenekirimaru made its way into his obi along with his money pouch. He smiled in satisfaction and apparated to the roof of the building across from Grimmauld Place; he jumped from there to the roof of Sirius's home and slipped into the window he had mentioned to Hermione. Once there, he grabbed the unsuspecting girl and jumped out the window to the ground below.

As soon as they were there he apparated them straight to Diagon Alley; as they landed, he grabbed Hermione before she could fall. Once she regained he balance, she swung around and hit him in the chest, "You scared me half to death with that window stunt!"

He grabbed her hand and kissed the back of it, "You do not trust me?"

She blushed as she realized what position she was in; she had a hand on the bare chest of a man and another being held by that same man. She removed her hands, but couldn't help but marvel over how nice Yoru's chest had felt under her hand. She made her thoughts go in a different direction and dragged the smirking man into the main alley, "Now, what are we doing here?"

"I wanted to get some books and some new robes, as well as some supplies to practice potions."

She smiled at the prospect of books and immediately dragged him in the direction of Flourish and Blotts; once there, she stepped inside and turned to him, "Let's go get you some reading material, Yoru; it's about time you got into your education!"

By the time they were done at Flourish and Blotts Yoru was holding a fairly large stack of books that were teetering in his arms. He banished them to his room when Hermione wasn't looking and then they went to Madame Malkin's for new robes.

He hopped up onto the stool and spread his arms for measurements. Almost every girl in the store ogled at his finely-sculpted chest that was peeking through his yukata, but he was amused to see Hermione glaring at them if they made to move closer. Once he was done, Malkin gave him his robes which he banished to his room. The girls were still staring at him so he made the possessive move of placing his arms around Hermione's neck and resting his chin on her head, showing that he was already taken. The girls gave disappointed sighs and turned away from the handsome Lord of the Night reluctantly.

They went to the potion's store and saw Snape; Yoru quickly cast a glamour on Hermione and warned her of the professor. They were at the counter when Snape approached them, or rather he approached Yoru.

Can I speak to you a moment alone?" he said as he grabbed Yoru's arm. Yoru looked at him and he saw Snape flinch at his red eyes. He glanced at Hermione and nodded before letting Snape pull him to a corner.

Snape looked at him for a moment and his face took on a look of shock, as if he had seen something.

"Is something the matter sir?" Yoru said politely.

Snape visibly stepped back before he spoke, "Potter?!"

Yoru wasn't shocked that this was the first one to actually recognize him and he smirked, "Congratulations, you're the first person to recognize me without my help."

"What the bloody hell happened to you?!"

Yoru wagged a finger, "That'd be telling Professor; let's just suffice to say that I won't be Dumbledork's little pawn anymore."

Snape smirked, "Really, we'll see about that."

Yoru frowned, "You can't catch me, and I don't plan on seeing that old excuse of a human until September 1st."

"I don't want to catch you; I don't know what happened to you over the summer, but you best be able to bite as hard as you bark. There's something different in you; don't disappoint me."

With this, he stalked out of the shop, cloak billowing behind him in a nonexistent wind. Yoru went back to Hermione, who was waiting with their purchased goods, and they left.

He banished the goods to his room and walked Hermione to a close-by restaurant where they sat down and ordered. While they waited for their food, he looked at her seriously, "I'm going to Japan tomorrow night to visit some friends; I will most likely be gone until the beginning of the new Hogwarts year and I was wondering if you'd like to come with me?"

She looked at him in shock, "Japan?! You have friends in Japan?! Alright, you _really_ need to explain your new appearance to me."

"If you agree to go with me, then we can grab your stuff from Grimmauld when we're done here and you can stay at Privet Drive with me tonight, where I will explain everything to you."

She mulled this over for a minute, "Yeah, sure; I'll stay with you tonight and you better explain everything to me." She said sternly, but with warmth in her eyes. Their food came shortly after that and they ate it happily; by now, Hermione had missed dinner at Grimmauld and so she ate the meal Yoru had bought with great pleasure. She looked up and saw that Yoru seemed to be in deep thought, "What's on your mind, Yoru?"

"I'm wondering if I should bring Sirius with me; I don't know how he'll react to my new look and blood."

"He'll accept you no matter what; you know that."

"I guess you're right, I'll ask him when we go to get your stuff from Grimmauld."

He set the correct amount of money with a generous tip on the table and grabbed Hermione's hand; he led her out of the restaurant and wrapped his arms around her waist. He apparated them to the street across from Sirius's house, "Which window is your room?"

"Third floor up, middle window"

He picked her up bridal style and jumped to the named window; he looked inside and saw no one so he quietly opened the window and stepped down from the sill. She quickly started packing her stuff and was about done when there was pounding on her door. Yoru winked at her and turned invisible while she went to answer the door. As soon as the door was open an inch, Ron shoved his way inside angrily. He slammed the door and stormed over to Hermione, "You think you can hide from me, mudblood?! You will accept me and pleasure me like I said earlier, even if I have to force you!" He grabbed her by the wrists and slammed her up against the wall roughly, unzipping his trousers; Yoru had enough!

Ron was grabbed around the neck by an invisible force and started to flail around, trying to break the grip that was tightening. As he started to turn blue, Hermione grabbed at the invisible force, "YORU, CALM DOWN! YOU'RE GOING TO KILL HIM!"

Ron fell to the ground in a daze and rubbed his red neck, whimpering as a man appeared in front of him, eyes glowing red. The man made to move forward but was stopped by Hermione throwing herself around his waist; he grabbed her in a tight embrace and whispered, "I'll not kill him, but can I teach him a lesson, my Hime?"

She nodded and took a few steps back; he turned back to Ron and his shadow elongated behind him as he let loose some of his Fear. Ron whimpered in fear and backed up from the shadowy apparition, but Yoru's hand darted forward and grabbed the front of his shirt. He felt cold steel at his throat and the man's eyes seemed to glow brighter, "If you ever touch my hime, my princess, again, I will hunt you down and kill you. Do you understand, human?"

Ron nodded in fear and then fell to the ground unconscious as Yoru knocked him out; he turned and wrapped his arms around the distressed girl behind him. She snuggled closer and after a few minutes, backed up, "I should finish packing my stuff, Yoru; thank you."

He nodded as she went back to packing her stuff, albeit shakily. When she was done he shrunk her trunk and slipped it into his money pouch on his waist, "Can you lead me to Sirius, Princess?"

She nodded and led him towards the door; on the way there he made them both invisible with a cloak of Fear. She walked him around the house and they were soon in front a door marked 'Sirius Black'. She knocked, "Sirius it's Hermione, can I come in? Ron tried again."

There was a gasp from inside and the door opened to reveal Sirius Black sitting on his bed; he looked up in confusion as the door opened and then closed itself with no one there, "Hermione?"

Yoru made her visible and stood behind her, still invisible. Hermione cast a locking charm on the door and went over to Sirius, who grabbed her up in a hug, "What happened, pup?"

She looked in the direction she knew Yoru to be in with pleading eyes; he realized that she wanted him to tell the story. He cleared his throat and Sirius looked up in surprise as Yoru made himself visible; Sirius pulled out his wand but was stopped as Hermione leapt from his arms into Yoru's, snuggling her face in his chest. He spoke, "Hermione was in her room when someone banged on the door rather violently; she opened it a peek to see who it was when Ron busted in and slammed it shut. He then grabbed her and told her that he was going to force her to pleasure him. He slammed her into the wall and unzipped his pants; that was when I stepped in. No one touches my princess like that and gets away with it; I almost killed the human boy but Hermione stopped me and I settled with a lighter punishment. She then led me here and here we are."

Sirius looked at him a long moment, "Who are you?"

"My name is Yoru and I am what humans would call Hermione's boyfriend."

Sirius smiled, "Well then, you're welcome here! Hermione has become like a pup to me over the last few weeks and as long as you take care of her, you're a friend of mine!"

Hermione seemed amused by something and she looked up at Sirius, "Sniff the air and see if you recognize any scent besides mine."

He looked confused, but lifted his head in the air and sniffed like a dog; his eyes widened and he started looking around the room frantically. Yoru realized that Sirius had caught his scent and smirked, "You looking for something, Padfoot?"

Sirius's head snapped their direction at the nickname and he got up, coming over to them; he sniffed Yoru and a smile broke out across his face as he grabbed him in a bone-crushing hug, "PUP! What happened to you?"

Yoru smiled, "If you agree to come with us, I will explain tomorrow"

"Come with you? Where?"

"Hermione and I are going to visit some old friends in Japan until September 1st at my manor; we wanted to know if you would come with us? You've got to be cooped up in this house and my friends will welcome you with open arms as long as you are with me."

"How are we going to get out of here?"

"The same way I got Hermione out the last two days; where did you think she went? We've been to Diagon Alley twice and no one even noticed her leaving until after she was gone. If you want to go, pack your stuff; we'll be staying at Privet Drive tonight and I'll explain everything tomorrow before we leave."

Sirius grinned and packed his bags with haste; he obviously wanted to leave this boring old house. As soon as he was done, Yoru shrunk his trunk and slipped it into his pouch just like Hermione's had been. He grabbed Sirius and Hermione and jumped out the open window landing twenty feet below on the pavement easily. Once they were out of range of the wards, he apparated them to his room on Privet Drive.

He looked around his room and formed a screened-off area that he put a futon in for Hermione; he summoned a futon next to his own for Sirius and clapped his hands in delight. He pulled out the two shrunken trunks out of his pouch and gave them to their owners. "That door there is the bathroom; feel free to hop in the shower before bed and freshen up."

He turned to Hermione, "Don't leave my room, please Hermione; my uncle…is not the nicest man and a random girl in his house may tempt him too much. Sirius can defend himself though."

Sirius's face grew dark, "Pup, what do you mean by not the nicest man?"

Yoru frowned, "Let's just say that I've had experience, but it's dealt with now; the human tub of lard will regret if he attacks me now."

"Did he beat you, Pup?"

Yoru shrugged his shoulders, "Yeah, he beat me unconscious a few days after I got home from school at the beginning of summer"

Sirius's rage was palpable in the room as he stood, "Where is the man? I'll put him in his place."

Yoru put his hand on Sirius's shoulder, "I've already done so, Padfoot; you needn't worry about me."

Hermione was listening to this conversation, shocked, she had known Harry's home life wasn't good, but she did not know that it was that bad; no wonder he never wanted to come home. Sirius calmed somewhat and he sat down on his futon. Yoru turned to Hermione, "Would you like to get in the shower first, princess?"

She nodded numbly and grabbed her bathroom bag, heading into the bathroom; the shower was heard a few moments later. Yoru sat down next to Sirius, "I know what you're thinking Sirius, and it's not your fault, there was nothing you could do to change it. Dumbledore placed me here, knowing I would be abused; he thought that when I went into the wizarding world that I would worship him for saving me from the Dursleys. All he's ever done was mess up my life; you could've been free if Dumbledore had told the truth about the Potter's secret keeper; he was the one who cast the charm, he knew it was Pettigrew, yet he did nothing."

Sirius sighed, "You're right, I shouldn't blame myself for any of this; I'm glad you've discovered Dumbledore's scheming ways. I've known of them since the night Lily and James died, but I did not want to cause you to hate your Headmaster."

"I'm glad too"

They sat in companionable silence until Hermione came out of the shower, looking better. Sirius stood and grabbed his stuff next and hopped in the shower while Hermione sat down on her futon. She pulled out a hairbrush and started brushing her hair, before she felt a warm hand on her own. The hairbrush was pulled from her fingers gently; Yoru sat behind her and gently pulled the brush through her hair, removing all the knots and tangles the water had caused. She relaxed into his warm chest in content and started humming a soft tune, barely audible.

She fell asleep quickly, tired from the day's activities; he layed her down on the bed and got up quietly. When Sirius came out, Yoru was sitting in the windowsill, staring at the moon and drinking sake. He turned his head in Sirius's direction and Sirius smiled at his godson's content expression.

 **OoOoOo**

Hermione woke up to the morning light in her eyes; she snuggled deeper into her warm pillow to block the sunlight. Wait, pillows shouldn't be warm, and firm! She opened her eyes to see that she was asleep cuddled up next to Yoru; she looked to see if he was awake and froze her actions. He looked so peaceful when he was sleeping that it hurt her heart to know that he had to go through so much for just a small amount of happiness; she had never seen him this relaxed before.

He stirred and opened his eyes, only to shut them as they were burned by sunlight; she climbed off of him and realized that somehow she had gone from her own futon to his overnight. He groaned and rolled off of his futon, blinking at the morning light. He yawned and stretched like a cat before looking at her, a smile on his lips, "Would you like some breakfast Hermione?"

Her stomach grumbled and she blushed in embarrassment; he just chuckled and went to his door. He looked at her once more and then left, presumably to make breakfast. She almost followed him, but then remembered his warning from the night before and stayed.

Yoru went downstairs and lit the stove before he pulled out some eggs and a fry-pan; next was bacon and sausage, followed by pancakes. Once all the food was done, he placed it on plates and picked it up. He was about to take it upstairs when Dudley came into the kitchen; upon seeing the food Dudley tried to grab it thinking it was his. His hand went through it though and he lost his balance; as he was falling a foot came up and caught him, helping him catch his balance, before the man with the food simply disappeared.

Yoru walked in his room to see Hermione putting her hair up and Sirius still sleeping; he gave Hermione her food and went over to Sirius. He waved a piece of bacon in front of Sirius's face and was rewarded by a fully awake Sirius stealing the plate of food from him. They ate in silence and once they were done, Yoru took the plates back downstairs and washed them. He went back up to his room and saw Hermione and Sirius reading some of the books he had bought yesterday; he hummed in delight and went into the bathroom for a shower. He climbed out and threw on some sweatpants that were in the bathroom; he realized that all of his clothes were out in the room with the others. Shrugging his shoulders, he went out and over to his dresser, where he grabbed one of his yukatas that he had bought the day before. As he was walking back to the bathroom, he noticed that the two in the room were staring at his bare chest. He looked over at Hermione and smirked, "Like what you see?"

She blushed and hid her face in her book, while Sirius wolf-whistled his direction, "Dang pup, you're looking like one fine gentleman there."

Yoru gave him a one-fingered salute that gained a pout before he went to change. By now, it was about ten, so he sat down at his table and summoned a drink before turning to the others, "I promised you an explanation last night."

They came over and sat at the table with him, getting some of the tea that he had summoned and looked at him expectantly. He sighed, they might hate him after this but he surely hoped not, "Will you listen to me until I'm done before you judge?"

They nodded the affirmative and he shifted his position to be more comfortable, "Do you know what Yokai are?"

"They are spirits that often cause mischief and harm to humans; however, the most recent Supreme Commander was against harming humans and it was severely punished if he found them doing so in his territory." Hermione said as if she was quoting a textbook. He blinked in surprise at the accuracy of her answer.

"Where did you read that?"

She blushed, "It was in one of the books we bought yesterday called _Yokai in the modern era by Kyotsugu_ ; it was based in Japan. Do you want to hear more about it? Yokai are so fascinating sounding."

"So you believe in them?"

He got a 'yes' from his two listeners and smirked, "You are correct; the Supreme Commander was very against humans and was well-known to protect them if he came across one in danger. What many people don't know is that his name was Rikuo Nura and he was the heir to the Nura clan."

Hermione blinked in surprise and he nodded, "The inheritance test was correct; I am the heir to the Nura clan. I am also, though you may not believe it, the Supreme Commander of the Yokai."

"What?! But that's impossible, you would have to be a Yokai for that!"

"You are correct, of course Hermione; did you know that my name is Yoru _Nura_?"

"That still doesn't change the fact that you're human, not Yokai!"

He smirked at her, "Do you know what the previous Supreme Commander's specialty was?"

She nodded, "He was able to make himself intangible and invisible to anyone he wished."

Rikuo smiled, and then vanished, only to appear behind Hermione; he tapped her on the shoulder and she jumped about a foot in the air. She spun and he chuckled, "Try to hit me with anything that you wish, princess."

She happily complied and tossed a book at him; he didn't even blink as the book went through him and crashed into the wall. Sirius shot a prank spell at him, hoping to catch him unawares, but the spell simply went through him and splashed against the wall harmlessly. He chuckled again at the disbelief written on their faces and sat back down, leaving _kyokasuigetsu_ active in case Sirius tried again. Hermione seemed to have trouble forming words for a moment.

"How is that even possible? The book said that the power was exclusive to only him and his grandfather and that no one else could do it!"

"I will explain. Rikuo Nura was only a quarter Yokai so he had a day form and a night form; his day form was human and his night form was Yokai. Rikuo died of old age due to his human side, but his yokai side somehow survived. This yokai then bonded to my soul; the transformation gave me all of Rikuo's memories and skills. I am, in every way except for human, Rikuo Nura."

"Are you still Harry?"

"Yes, in a way; our souls merged into one. I have all of Harry's memories, emotions, and abilities, yet I have Rikuo's memories as well."

"Good, as long as Harry's still there. What does this have to do with our trip to Japan though?"

"It is the home to the Nura clan as well as the Night Parade of one-hundred demons, my clan. I have already spoken to Kurotabou and he is expecting us, though no one else is."

"Won't they attack us?" Sirius asked.

Yoru chuckled, "Not if you're with me, and even if they did, I did not earn the title Lord of Pandemonium by being weak. That title is only given to the strongest yokai and they have to prove that they are the strongest."

They looked at him a long moment and then Sirius shrugged, "At least you'll be able to defend yourself."

"Only you could randomly become a demon overnight, Pup."

He chuckled, "And I'm proud of it; now get ready to go, we'll be there until school starts up again, Sirius maybe longer."

Yoru got up and started to pack up his stuff when he felt something breeze through him and a flash of color. He chuckled as he heard a 'Damn!' behind him as Sirius's spell didn't work; he had known that Sirius would try again and so he left _kyokasuigetsu_ active as he had packed. The rest of the day was spent packing and talking about what Sirius had learned from the order.

Finally, the sun set and Rikuo cast a translation spell on his companions; they _were_ going to Japan after all. He stepped outside and apparated them to about a ten-minute walk away from Nura Mansion. They had walked about five minutes when Yoru heard a commotion; he heard a yell and recognized Tsurara's voice. He immediately told the two wizards to stay there and watch their backs before he ran in the direction he had heard the yell from.

He found her being attacked by a large demon that seemed to be a mix between a wolf and a human; she was barely dodging the yokai's blade as he swung his sword with skill. She tried to freeze him, only to have to dodge again as he swung his sword at her face. She stumbled on a rock behind her and fell; the yokai took this opportunity and swung again at her face. She closed her eyes at the imminent blow, only to hear the sound of metal on metal and feel a small breeze as if someone had been going a great speed and stopped. She opened her eyes and gasped; someone had stopped the blade, but all she could see of him was his black and white hair, _'That hair looks familiar, but why?'_

The stranger pushed back and sent the wolf-yokai flying backwards; he glanced back and she got a glimpse of red eyes before he turned to the yokai once more. The enraged yokai flew at the stranger, blade flying at faster speeds than before. Tsurara gasped as she saw the blade come from the side, the stranger wouldn't be able to dodge this one! She watched as if in slow motion, the blade coming closer to cutting into the man's side. She was about to get up and try to jump in front of the man when the blade reached him; she watched expecting blood to go flying only to put her hands over her mouth in shock as the blade passed through him like he was made of smoke. The stranger took this opportunity to behead the wolf-yokai and the body fell to the ground before dissolving into black energy. Blood was flicked off the sword held in the man's hand; that sword looked very familiar as well.

All of a sudden, the man dissolved into smoke right before her eyes _'that was definitely familiar'._ She went to stand when all of a sudden there was someone behind her whispering in her ear, "Hello Tsurara-chan; it's nice to see you again."

She was let go and turned quickly to see her savior and gasped in shock at the familiar face. "Rikuo-sama?!" For, in front of her stood her master that had been dead for three years; she took in the familiar face in rapture. He was alive! He was here!

Yoru looked down at the girl that had hugged him around his middle and smiled, "I see Kurotabou didn't tell anyone who the guest was, that's good."

"You're the important guest that he mentioned?! Kurotabou knew!"

"To be fair, he just found out two days ago that I was alive. So, do you think that the others will be surprised?"

She backed up, "Definitely"

Yoru turned to the building behind him, "I know that you're hiding, you two, come out"

Hermione and Sirius stepped from behind the building in embarrassment at being caught close to the battle when Yoru said to stay away, however, Sirius's face was impressed at the skill that Yoru had fought with, "You really are good, Pup."

Yoru gave a devilish smirk, "Of course I am, Padfoot; what kind of Supreme Commander would I be if I couldn't fight?"

Hermione rolled her eyes and turned to Tsurara, "Did he always act like this?"

Tsurara giggled, "Yup!"

Yoru came up behind Hermione, "Now that that problem has been solved, let's go to the mansion, princess."

She blushed at his attention but grabbed his hand as he started walking away; Tsurara and Sirius shared a knowing glance before following.

 **OoOoOo**

Nurarihyon sat up in shock as he felt a surge of something that he hadn't felt in years. He turned to the black monk standing next to him, "Is that…?"

Kurotabou nodded, "It seems our guest will be here soon."

Nurarihyon sat back to think, _'How is that Fear here?! He's dead!'_

Kurotabou walked out into the lawn and sat down next to the pond; the other yokai of the house had gone out for a night of enjoyment and it was only him, Nurarihyon, a sick Zen, and Kappa.

A couple minutes later he heard three pairs of feet coming up the walkway; he looked to see a girl, a man, Tsurara, and Yoru coming through the gates. He quickly deduced that two of the pairs of feet had been Yoru's human friends and that the other one was Tsurara; Yoru was too quiet to hear. He walked over to Yoru, "Well, it seems that you've stumbled upon Tsurara already Yoru."

"I found her fighting a wolf-yokai and then came the inevitable recognition, so here we are together."

Kurotabou chuckled, "Would you like me to show your friends to their rooms and you can go talk to your grandfather?"

"Yeah sure, thanks Kurotabou"

Kurotabou nodded and led the others away, Tsurara following to help. Yoru went in the direction he could feel his grandfather's Fear. He walked up and knocked on the door, "Come in" a voice called.

Yoru opened the door and stepped inside, closing it behind him before he turned to the yokai sitting behind him.

Nurarihyon looked at him a moment, "It seems that the Fear I sensed earlier was correct."

Yoru smirked and sat down, "You miss me old man?"

"Now I can finally retire from the position of Supreme Commander for good."

"You are correct; now that I am a full yokai I can take over for good."

Nurarihyon was shocked, "Full yokai?!"

"When Rikuo died the yokai part of his soul survived and bonded to a human by the name of Harry Potter; Harry Potter's blood turned to that of a full yokai and he got all of my old memories as well as keeping his own and thus, here we are."

Nurarihyon sat back in contemplation, but before he could say anything Zen stumbled through the door gasping for breath. He toppled over and Yoru caught him and carried him over to the table he had been sitting at; Nurarihyon spoke, "What are you doing out of bed Zen?! You need to rest!"

"I felt my brother's Fear and came to ask you, is it true?" All of a sudden, he started coughing; Yoru knelt down and rubbed his back.

When the coughing had subsided Yoru spoke, "Yes it's true Zen; I am here."

Zen looked up in shock, "Rikuo?!"

"Did you miss me, big brother?"

Zen just smirked, "I should have known that you would never just lie down and die like that."

Yoru laughed and sat down next to Zen but before they could start talking there was rapid knocking at the door; Yoru sighed, "Who is it?"

"It's Kubinashi; may I enter?"

Yoru smirked as an idea popped into his head; he quickly cast the glamour. Nurarihyon looked at him in shock and then chuckled as he realized what Yoru was doing. Yoru turned to Zen and whispered, "Are you up for a prank?"

Zen nodded and Yoru cast another glamour and bent down, "You look like me, just act the part." He also cast a glamour on his grandfather and nodded; the young Nurarihyon smirked and nodded back. Yoru turned to the door and spoke, "You may come in."

Kubinashi came in looking frantic, "I think that Tsurara is in dan..g..er. What the Hell is going on here?"

Yoru chuckled, "Tsurara is fine; I already took care of it."

Kubinashi was still staring in stunned disbelief at the three men in front of him.

 **OoOoOo**

Kubinashi sensed the Fear of a wolf yokai and a spike in Tsurara's Fear and raced to the room of his Supreme Commander to warn him. He got there and heard voices inside before he knocked frantically on the door frame. He heard the voices stop for a moment and then pick back up before a young voice called "You may come in"

He opened the door, "I think Tsurara is in dan..g..er. What the Hell is going on here?"

The black haired man chuckled, "Tsurara is fine; I already took care of it."

Kubinashi's eyes grew wide as he looked at the three men in the room and he gaped in shock at their appearances. In front of him sat a young Nurarihyon, Rihan, and Rikuo talking as if it was a normal every day thing when two people came back to life and one miraculously grew five-hundred years younger.

He turned to the Supreme Commander to see a look of mirth in his eyes; he toppled onto his butt, this was too much. Kurotabou must have heard him, because he came a few minutes later. He looked at the neckless yokai on the floor in confusion before he looked into the room and his expression cleared into one of understanding.

He looked at Rihan, "I see that you've found the Supreme Commander, Yoru-sama, and managed to shock the living night-lights out of Kubinashi as well."

Rihan gained a devilish grin and laughed at the neckless yokai still sitting on the floor; Nurarihyon and Rikuo laughed as well and Kubinashi realized that he'd been tricked. After 'Rihan' was done laughing he removed the glamours on Zen, Nurarihyon, and himself and looked over at Kubinashi.

Now, Kubinashi was staring only at him and Yoru realized that he probably didn't recognize him because his hair was in his face, covering his features. Yoru looked over at Kubinashi, "Ready for another shock Kubinashi?"

Kubinashi looked confused for a moment and then spoke, "Who are you?"

Yoru chuckled and moved his hair out of his face, "Awww…you don't even recognize your own Supreme Commander; that makes me sad."

Kubinashi just stared, his face the color of a sheet; after all, it was not every day that your old, supposedly dead, Supreme Commander came back to life and then acted like it was no big deal.

"H..How are you alive?!"

"Just like Zen said; I'm too stubborn to just lie down and die."

Kubinashi just sighed in exasperation, "Weirder things have happened, I'm sure."

 **OoOoOo**

The rest of the summer was spent at the Nura Mansion, planning on ways to take down Voldemort and how to bring Dumbledore down a notch or two. According to Hermione, Dumbledore had tried to pay her and Ron to watch him over the school year. She had refused but now kept closer attention to the Old Man. They were apparently guarding a prophecy in regards to Harry Potter. He would have to be the one to defeat Voldemort, because he was the destined one. He just scoffed at the idea of destiny and ignored this. He already knew that he was the one that would have to take down the Dark Lord eventually, so this was nothing new. What really angered him was the fact that Dumbledore was controlling his life with those potions and spells.

He came to the conclusion that he needed to stop this and brewed a few potions. He tested them with simple things. He took some Veritsareum and found he was immune to it when he had Hermione question him. He also brewed some love potion and keyed it to Hermione, because he liked her anyway. This turned out to be ineffective as well and he decided to use the ultimate test. He brewed some poison and the antidote to the poison, in case he wasn't immune. He found he was immune to the poison though, and he was satisfied that potions would have no effect on him. He just had to watch for spells now.

He also applied to Hogwarts as the new DADA teacher, saying that he had plenty of experience in fighting. He applied as Yoru Nura. His night form made him look in his mid-twenties anyway and he had all of Rikuo Nura's adult memories. He got a reply saying that a teacher would show up to pick him up the day before school started. Having discovered this, he made a portkey that would take Hermione to Platform 9 ¾ on September 1st. He also made a mirror communication device that would allow him to contact the clan in case of an emergency, as well as an emergency portkey that would track his location and take them there if absolutely necessary. Sirius gave him a personal mirror of the same make, saying that it used to be James Potter's mirror.

The rest of the free time he had, he split between working on his defensive magic and going on raids during the night time. By the time summer was over, he had read and could perform defensive spells way past that of seventh year. He had also discovered that no spells are truly dark, unless they are used for dark means. The Unforgivables were an example. The imperius curse could be used to stop someone from jumping off a cliff or committing murder by taking control of their minds. The cruciatus curse could be used as shock treatment, or to snap someone out of a trance. The killing curse could be used to end someone's suffering quickly or help chronically ill patients die the _way_ they wanted too, _when_ they wanted too.

He sat in a crisscross position on his deck the day before the school term. He was wearing black tight pants with a dark red t-shirt under his dark blue haori. He had dragon-skin boots on and his hair was up in a low ponytail. His eyes were closed and his body was relaxed into a meditative trance.

There was a small 'pop' and Severus Snape appeared outside the manor gates. He was led into the property and to where Yoru was at. He was about to shake the meditating yokai, but did something very un-Snape like and tried to prank him. He shot a quick silent spell at him and was quite surprised when it reflected a different direction with a flash of silver. He looked back at Yoru and saw a long silver sword in his hands and a touch of amusement in his eyes, "I can't count how many times Sirius has tried that and failed. It is actually quite comical."

Snape felt the corners of his mouth lift up in amusement at the dog's embarrassment and he quickly quelled the smile. "It was you who signed up for the DADA professor position Potter?!"

The yokai shook his head, "Ne, it was Yoru Nura that signed up for the position. Harry Potter is dead. Besides, I couldn't let some crappy human Death Eater run the school like last year. That would be unbecoming of the Supreme Commander of the Yokai, don't you think?"

Snape looked startled, "Yokai?! Aren't those demons?"

Yoru smiled mischievously, "Supposed evil spirits, but close enough. Yes, I am the Supreme Commander of the Yokai. I am also the Lord of Pandemonium, the Lord of the Night, and the heir to the Nura Clan, which is a very powerful clan of yokai."

As if to solidify his claim, Kurotabou walked up, "Are you leaving, Master Yoru?"

Yoru nodded, chuckling at the dumbfounded look on Snape's face, "Yes, will you get my case please, Kuro?"

"Yes, Master Yoru, right away." Kurotabou spun and walked in the direction of Yoru's room. He had said that the members of the household all had something they wanted to send with him and that he would bring his case when the time came.

Yoru turned back to Snape, "So, are we portekeying or apparating?"

Snape snapped out of his slight shock, "Portekeying, it takes too much energy to apparate that far. You should know that Potter."

Yoru gave a sheepish look, "Really, I've already done it multiple times and it's Nura, Professor Snape."

Snape looked at him at a loss for words, "Not even Dumbledore is powerful enough to make that trip even once!"

Yoru shrugged, "I can show you if you'd like."

Just then Kurotabou showed back up with his case, "Here you are Master Yoru. The household has put all your gifts in it. Watch out, the dog put something that looked suspicious in it as well."

Yoru nodded, "Thank you Kuro. I'll contact you guys when I get there. Make sure you don't let Sirius out on any real dangerous raids. The smaller ones are fine though. If you guys need me, just use either one of the mirrors. Remember, nothing is too small if it comes from someone serious, and not my dogfather, Sirius."

Kurotabou nodded and bowed his head, "Have a safe trip, Supreme Commander."

Yoru smiled and nodded, "I can try, but danger follows me everywhere I go. I can assure you that I can deal with anything that comes my way though."

Kurotabou smiled and walked away. Yoru grabbed his case and then Snape's arm. He twisted and with a 'pop' they were gone.

They reappeared standing in front of a majestic castle. Yoru was at Hogwarts.


	2. Hogwarts

**Pretend that the timeline fits, please! Farther down. I know that it couldn't have actually been 137 years, but just go with it for the story, please!**

Chapter 2: Hogwarts

Snape looked around him in shock and turned to Yoru, expecting to see him panting from magical exhaustion. He wasn't. He was looking at the castle in distaste. "Did we seriously just apparate across continents, Nura?!"

Yoru looked at him, "Yes we did. Now, let's go get this over with. The Headmaster can be tiring."

Snape looked at him oddly, but led the way up to the castle. They walked inside and Snape led the way to the Headmaster's office. Yoru looked around, bored and followed at a sedate pace, meandering down the halls. They finally got to the gargoyle and Snape said, "Blood Pops" and it opened up into a spiraling staircase. They climbed on and went up. Once they got to the top, Snape knocked on the door once and then went inside. Yoru followed and saw the Headmaster standing at his desk.

He walked over and sat down in the chair, "Hello Headmaster, I'm glad that you could accept me."

Dumbledore put a twinkle in his eyes, "Yes, I was worried that they were going to have to put a ministry official into the school. That would have been bad."

Yoru nodded, "The English ministry is very corrupted. I would be surprised if it wasn't a horrible teacher, meant to cause chaos. Now, where are my rooms? I need to write out my lesson plans."

"Leaving already, we've barely talked at all?"

Yoru saw him look at Snape out of the corner of his eye and Snape stepped back. He immediately fell on guard. He saw Dumbledore raising his wand slowly from underneath his desk. He looked Dumbledore straight in the eye and smirked, activating _kyokasuigetsu._ This was done just as a spell passed through him. The two in the room paled as the Fear filled the room.

Yoru stood and walked over to the Headmaster, "It would not do to attack me Dumbledore. I have killed for that. It is quite easy to take a life if it is in self-defense, is it not?"

A spell breezed through him from behind and impacted on the desk in front of him. He turned to Snape and saw the man flinch as his red eyes blazed in anger. This quickly changed to amusement when another spell flew through him from Dumbledore. He intensified the Fear and Dumbledore toppled into his seat. Yoru sat back in the chair without deactivating his Fear, "What ever is wrong, dear Headmaster? Is it too much?"

Dumbledore looked at him with wide eyes, "What is this? What are you?"

Yoru smirked again, "Not all-knowing then? This is pure unadulterated Fear bent to my whims. As for what I am, I am the Supreme Commander of all Yokai. Why do you ask?"

Dumbledore's breathing sped up at what he was and he looked into those red eyes again, wishing he hadn't. They glinted like blood in the light. "Fear?"

"Yes, Fear, yours. It is quite easy to use."

"W…Why can't we hit you?" Snape asked.

Yoru turned the glowing eyes to the potions master, "I am only an illusion, aren't I? I can't possibly hold this type of power. Right? That's what you're saying to yourself. I am not an illusion, in your sense. I am like the reflection of the moon on the water. You can never touch it, because when you do, it ripples and disappears. Call it a specialty of the Nurarihyon. If you're done trying to get me to go look for the missing Potter boy with your compulsion spells, Dumbledore, then I am leaving. I can tell you one thing; you're looking in all the wrong places."

He looked over at Snape and Snape nodded lightly to show that he'd keep the secret. "Might you lead me to my rooms, Severus?"

"Wait, I need to talk to him first. Please wait outside for a moment." Dumbledore said.

Yoru nodded and stepped outside. He turned invisible and stepped back in right before the door closed. Dumbledore watched the door close and looked over at Snape, "I want you to keep an eye on him. If he knows where Potter is, we _must_ find out. Harry needs to die to get rid of Voldemort. That Horcrux in his head has to be destroyed. How is that love potion between him and Ginny coming along?"

"It is almost complete. Are you sure you want to do that though? I doubt Potter would like it if he found out you dosed him with love potion."

"It is the only way, Severus. We must have access to his vaults."

Snape's eyes lit up in anger that he hid quickly, "I promised to protect Lily's child and yet you try and take his money. You want him dead?! Like a pig for slaughter?!"

Dumbledore's hand slammed down on the table, "I MUST be the only light lord. It is my place and a mere boy cannot have it or control it!"

Snape's lips thinned, "I will not find out where Potter is if that is your fate for him. Good day, Headmaster!"

He walked out the door, with an angry Yoru behind him, still invisible. He went down the stairs muttering obscenities to the air. He got to the bottom, expecting to see the Yokai Lord standing there, but he was nowhere to be seen. He cursed his luck and went to find him. Once they were someplace private, Yoru startled Snape by appearing in a form of black smoke, which was actually Fear.

Snape jumped as a form made of smoke appeared directly in front of him. It solidified into Yoru, whose eyes still blazed with anger. Snape immediately flinched at the pure fury and power held in those eyes but quickly put his mask back on, "Hello, Professor Nura. Where have you been?!"

"I've been with you the _whole_ time Severus Snape."

"In Dumbledore's office too?!"

Didn't you feel the bite in the air? That was Fear. I was invisible."

"You can do that?! Neither one of us noticed you there!"

Yoru's anger faded a bit, "If a Nurarihyon does not want to be found, he will not be found. It is as simple as that. We are capable of becoming completely unnoticed."

"That would make you the perfect spy!"

"Why, yes it would. That's why next time you are summoned by Voldyshorts, I am coming with you."

"You can't do that!"

Yoru looked at him in slight amusement now, "I have defeated a God before. I think I can handle a _Human_ that isn't anywhere near me in strength. You can't kill what you can't hit."

"Fine, I'll get you next time I go. Why do you say the word human with something akin to scorn?"

"I am not a human. Humans are weak and helpless. We are the shadows while humans are the light. The shadows do not like the light for fear it will make them disappear. Yokai do not normally like humans. My clan is the only yokai clan that helps humans and only those who have never done anything wrong."

Snape looked at him, "I knew something had changed in you. I just didn't see just how big it was. You really are a completely different person. I can no longer look at you and loathe you. I'll just have to torment Weasley more."

Yoru smiled viciously, "I will be doing the same. He accepted money to _spy_ on Potter and he tried to rape my Princess!"

Snape looked startled at the absolute bloodlust in that sentence, "Who is your princess?"

Yoru smirked, "Who disappeared from the Order headquarters besides Padfoot?"

Snape's eyes widened, "Hermione Granger?!"

Yoru nodded, "I am quite handsome after all. You just can't see it because I've covered everything but my face and hands, but I can assure you that I am very…fetching."

Snape rolled his eyes, "Oh yes, I can see it now."

Yoru smirked again, "Oh, I didn't know you went that way Snape! If you want to see something, you should see what I normally wear. I will, naturally, be wearing it on the first day of classes. Tomorrow I will intimidate!"

Snape choked a bit on the beginning words, but his face grew pale at the sentence about normal wear. "Please do not tell me you wear those yukatas the Japanese wear?!"

Yoru grinned then disappeared in a swirl of black. He reappeared a moment later wearing his normal yukata and with his hair down. Snape looked at him in horror, "Oh God, you're going to have a fan-club if you wear that around! You're a complete pretty boy!"

Yoru laughed and continued to walk down the hall, "I already have one of those. Do you know I had stalkers when I was younger? The creepy part is that some of them were guys."

"Younger?! You just started looking like this, didn't you?!"

"Oh lord no! I'll explain later."

"Wait?! Did you say guys?!"

"Yeah, they wanted to meet the great Lord of the Night because I saved their asses so many times. They were helpless. They were also really dumb or I was a really good actor. They formed a group to 'hunt yokai' and I was on it in my human form. They didn't even notice that their idol was with them the whole time until I was forced to reveal my true identity to save their asses again. I was forced to transform right in front of them, but oh well."

Snape looked at him in stunned silence at their stupidity, "You were with them and they never noticed?!"

"Nope, it was pretty sad. They actually thought that I knew absolutely nothing about yokai when I was the Supreme Commander of Yokai. I kept up the act for quite a while though."

By now they had reached an empty portrait. Snape looked at him, "Touch the corner and the picture will form. Then give the password."

Yoru touched the frame and the portrait bloomed into color. It showed a sakura tree in full bloom, petals blowing everywhere, with a small boy sitting in the tree with a cup of something in his hand. Yoru recognized his past-human counterpart, Rikuo, and waved. The little boy waved back and pointed to his mouth. Yoru nodded, "Nenekirimaru."

The boy nodded and the portrait swung open, admitting entrance to the two in front. Yoru stepped inside and the room immediately changed to his preferences. The sitting room turned to a room with wooden floors and a small table in the middle, cushions around the outside of the table. The kitchen had all the normal appliances, somehow running on magic, and the floors were hardwood as well. He walked through his little living space, while Snape looked around interested. His room had a futon in the middle with a closet to the side. Out of his window it showed the scene of a sakura tree in bloom. The floors were hardwood here also. The last room was the bathroom, which had a large bath in it including a shower. It also had a sink and toilet to the side. The floors were made of hardwood. All the doors except the bathroom's were paper sliding doors. The bathroom had a thick door with a lock.

He walked back to the sitting room and saw that Snape had left. He sighed in disappointment at the loss of company and set to unpacking. Once he was done personalizing the living space with his things, he set to lesson plans.

 **OoOoOo**

He was walking down the halls pretending to explore when he heard a noise behind him. He turned and saw Ms. Norris, Filch's cat. He bent down and coaxed it closer, pulling some tuna from thin air (he actually had some stored in his cupboard that he just summoned). He opened the can and set it on the ground. She came up tentatively and started eating it. He reached down and scratched behind her ears. She purred at him and butted her head into his hand, still eating. Seconds later, a man came from around the corner. He stopped upon seeing the young lady petting his cat, "Hey! Get away from her!"

The girl looked up at him and smiled, "She is a wonderful creature, don't you think?" her voice was too deep for a girl's and Filch saw bare flat chest peeking through the loose front of the male-like dress. "Are you a guy?!"

The man chuckled, long and deep, "Yes, I am the new DADA professor. My name is Yoru Nura. Might I ask what yours is? And this beautiful thing's of course?" He gestured to the cat that was still eating the tuna.

Filch smiled, "My name is Argus Filch and that's Ms. Norris. I'm surprised she likes you. She doesn't like many people."

The man nodded and waved his hand. A bag appeared in his it, filled with something obviously heavy, "Tuna works wonders on cats. Take these as a gift. I won't eat them. Simply tap the top with your finger and they'll open, even if you're not magical."

Filch took the bag like treasure, "Thank you Yoru. She'll love them."

Yoru nodded and stood, "I should probably explore this maze some more, before the students get here. I'll see you later Argus." He turned and walked away, leaving a very happy man behind.

He was wearing his normal clothes around until right before the feast, when he would change into his British-style outfit. He chuckled again at the man's face when he'd asked if he was a guy. He wandered for a bit more until he met another person. He was walking down the hallway when a female voice had spoken from behind him, "Hello Miss, how did you get here? Do you need help?"

He recognized McGonagall's voice and he turned, with a grin on his face. "Hello Professor. I do not need help except to navigate this maze before the students get here tonight. It would not do for the defense teacher to not know their way around."

She gasped at his obviously male voice, and her face turned red when she saw the flat chest peeking out of his yukata. "You're the new DADA teacher?! You look so young!"

He chuckled, "I get that a lot. I am actually older than I look. It is a side effect of my kind."

She looked at his red eyes, which were glinting in amusement and she paled, "Are you a vampire?!"

He snorted in laughter at this and fell to the ground laughing, "I think that's the first time someone's asked me that outright! No, I am no vampire."

"Then what are you?" her face showed confusion, but also slight apprehension.

His laughter slowed to snickers and then stopped completely, "I am a yokai."

Her face grew pale once more, "A demon?! What was Dumbledore thinking?!"

Yoru shrugged, "Protection for the school, I'd assume. I would like to inform you, before you try to hex me, that I do not harm humans. I actually do not allow any of my clan members to hurt humans, only help them. Humans are fragile, you know."

Her face regained some color, but still showed suspicion. He held out his hand, "I, Yoru Nura, Supreme Commander of the Yokai, do swear on my magic that I will do no permanent harm to any student in this school unless they prove a danger to the welfare of the other students. So mote it be."

She seemed surprised by his oath, but nodded in approval, before her face creased, "What do you mean 'no permanent damage'?"

"I am the DADA teacher. Someone might end up injured in my class. It cannot be avoided and I'd rather not lose my magic over a scraped knee."

She nodded, then the whole oath sunk and her face turned sheet-white, "Wait, Supreme Commander of the Yokai?!"

He nodded, "I am the Supreme Commander of all Yokai. I am also the Lord of Pandemonium and the Lord of the Night. Like I said, protection."

She stood in stunned silence at his titles for a moment, before she shook herself and held out her hand, "Minerva McGonagall, Transfigurations Professor."

He shook her hand, "Yoru Nura, Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor, nice to meet you."

She looked at him and blushed at his bare chest once more, before she asked, "How old are you really?"

He thought a moment. Rikuo had been 137 when he'd died and Harry had been 15. He quickly did the math, "152, I believe. I don't really keep track anymore."

She gasped in astonishment, "152?! You're older than Dumbledore! Yet, you look so young! That's amazing!"

He chuckled again, "I should probably get to finding my way through this place again. Good-bye Minerva."

She waved and he walked away, in the direction of the Charms classroom. He finally got there and poked his head into Flitwick's classroom. The tiny teacher was sitting at his desk with some papers. He looked up when he heard Yoru. He smiled, "Hello, I'm Filius Flitwick. What might your name be?"

He had only seen Yoru's face so far and he didn't see the yukata, until Yoru stepped all the way into the doorway, "My name is Yoru Nura. I'm the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher."

Flitwick grinned, "Ooooh…. Mind a duel? You'll have to forgive me, but some of the other teachers weren't very good fighters that were in your position and I want to see what you're made of."

Yoru laughed, "Yeah sure, where?"

The desks all moved to the side and the middle cleared out, "We can do it here."

Yoru stepped all the way into the classroom and walked down the empty middle. He stood at one side of the room and the Charms Professor stood at the other. They bowed to each other and immediately got into fighting stances. Yoru did not draw Nenekirimaru, because it didn't harm humans anyway and because he planned on using magic. As soon as Flitwick's little buzzer went off, they went at each other. Yoru just laughed as the spells flew through him and into the back wall. He had activated _kyokasuigetsu_ as soon as the bell buzzed.

He smirked at the gaping Professor and turned invisible. Flitwick's eyes widened in Fear, as it filled the room. Yoru immediately started firing off spells, always moving so as not to give away his position. After a few minutes, Flitwick stopped, panting, "You win!"

Yoru stopped in front of him and turned visible once more, "Have I passed?"

"Yes, you're quite good. What were those moves? You just vanished and I couldn't hit you before."

"I am a Nurarihyon. It is a specialty."

Flitwick, unlike the others, knew what a Nurarihyon was, having been to Japan. His face paled, "You are a Nurarihyon?!"

Rikuo smirked, "I assume you know what that is? I can assure you that I do not harm humans. I already made a magic vow to Minerva, you may ask her."

"Are you the Supreme Commander of the Yokai?"

"How did you guess?"

"The Supreme Commander of the Yokai has been a Nurarihyon for the past 540 years. It was a logical guess."

Yoru nodded, "That makes sense, I suppose. Well, that was a nice duel, but I have the rest of the castle to explore before the students get here in two hours."

Flitwick nodded, "See you later Yoru."

Yoru walked out of the room. He didn't actively search anyone else out for the rest of the time he was 'exploring' and he headed back to his room to change for the students. He changed into the outfit he had been wearing when Snape picked him up the day before and put his hair into a low ponytail, so you could see his glinting red eyes. He headed down to the Great Hall and walked up to the head table. He sat in the seat next to Snape and started playing with his nails in boredom. Students started arriving about 15 minutes later and he sat up straight. About a half-an-hour later, they were done with the Sorting and it was time to eat.

He poked the food with a fork and sighed, he'd much rather prefer rice and chicken over this greasy stuff, but oh well, nothing to be done about it. Suddenly, his food changed to the exact meal he'd just thought of. He grinned and dug in heartily.

Once everyone was fed and watered, Dumbledore stood and spread his arms, "To the new students, welcome, and to the old, welcome back! As you can see, we have a new professor. He is the Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor! Please give a warm welcome to Professor Nura!"

Yoru stood and the room started clapping, the women clapping the hardest. He sat back down and his enhanced hearing picked up Ron's voice, "Probably just a pretty boy like Lockhart. I'd beat him in a second."

Yoru looked down and looked the redhead right in the eyes, smirking. Ron paled, "I think he heard me!" He said to Seamus, who was sitting next to him. Seamus looked up and saw the new professor looking around the room in interest. "Nah, you're just imagining it."

His eyes widened when they met with glowing red ones that sparkled with mischief. The new Professor winked at him and turned away, "Never mind! He heard us!"

Ron glared at the imposing Professor and then turned to look at Dumbledore once more, just as the elderly man finished the welcome speech. Hermione was looking around, "Where's Harry?! He's not here!"

Neville put his hand on her shoulder, "I'm sure he's fine. It's Harry after all."

She nodded and calmed a small amount. She looked up and saw the new Professor chuckling at her. She glared and turned away from the laughing man. Just as they were leaving, a bunch of Aurors rushed in, "We are here to arrest Severus Tobias Snape on the accusations that he is a Death Eater planning the rise of a new Dark Lord."

Yoru gasped and then grabbed Snape's arm. He dumped a potion on it and it sizzled before it disappeared, leaving behind unblemished skin and no sign of dark magic. He stood, "On what evidence?!"

Fudge stepped forwards, "The Dark Mark on his left arm! Who are you?!"

Yoru disappeared in a wisp of black smoke. Immediately the entire room froze in fear, even the Professors and Aurors. Laughter was heard, echoing from everywhere, and the Aurors spun as they tried to find the source. Suddenly, Yoru appeared in front of Fudge, in his original outfit. Fudge's eyes widened as he recognized the yokai in front of him, "You!"

Yoru chuckled, "I see you still haven't forgot that incident we had about ten years ago. That's nice to know. Leave this building. Severus does not have the Dark Mark and he is under _my_ protection."

Fudge paled, yes, he remembered that incident. He had been in Japan and he had tried to eradicate a group of yokai living in a small town while he was there. He had met the group and killed a few of them, but all of his men had been hospitalized by the singular man in front of him once he'd arrived. He had sworn to never mess with the man again if he left him be and let him live. The man had agreed and disappeared.

He licked his lips, "Can we at least prove that he does not have the Dark Mark, Supreme Commander?"

Yoru nodded, "Severus, please come down here."

Snape stood as the feeling of suffocation in Fear disappeared from him, only him it seemed, everyone else was still frozen. He walked down and over to the red-eyed yokai. He held his arm out and one of the Aurors was set free from the Fear. The Auror lifted the sleeve and did a scan with his wand, "No Dark Mark and no sign of Dark Magic residue, Minister."

Snape dropped his arm and Yoru looked at the minister once more, "Are we done here, Fudge?" This was said in a low and threatening voice and Fudge's eyes grew to pinpricks as the Fear was increased, "Yes, that was all Supreme Commander."

Yoru nodded and whispered in his ear, "Good, wouldn't want to break that deal. I would get to carry out the punishment I was originally going to give to you, Murderer."

Fudge started hyperventilating. Yoru backed up and the Minister all but ran out of the room, the Aurors following close behind. Immediately, the Fear coating the room disappeared and the students sighed in relief. He had purposefully only allowed enough Fear to reach them to keep them from moving; he hadn't wanted anyone hurt if a fight broke out.

He walked back up to the Head table and went behind Dumbledore. He whispered into his ear as well, "You are playing a dangerous game Headmaster. What would you have done if you'd lost your spy? Oh wait, you already did. I got rid of that accursed mark. Watch your back, Old Man."

Dumbledore's face grew pale as he realized he'd been caught in the act. He turned to see hellish red eyes staring at him. The yokai turned away and back to the students, "Alright, Prefects, lead the students to their dorms. It's lights out. Classes start tomorrow. Schedules will be handed out at breakfast."

The Prefects stood and led the kids out of the room. Yoru turned to see Minerva pale, in her seat. He leaned closer, "Sorry about that Minerva. It was necessary to stop Severus from going to Azkaban."

She nodded in stunned silence at the immense amount of power she'd felt from him. He seemed to realize this and chuckled, "That was only about 1/100th of my power. Humans are so easy to scare."

She looked up at him in awe, then shook out of it and stood, "I should probably get to bed. Good night all." She walked out of the room. The other professors stared at him a moment before they did the same. Snape walked up to him as he was walking out of the hall, "How did you do that?! The mark! I've been trying to find a way to get rid of it for years!"

Yoru shrugged, "A mixture of a homemade potion and a little bit of parseltongue magic. I was going to give it to you tomorrow and see if you wanted it, but tonight called for drastic measures. It was Dumbledore that told them about you and I needed to prove without a doubt that you were not a Death Eater."

Snape looked at him with worry and thanks conflicting in his onyx eyes. He looked the man in the eye, "Don't worry about Voldyshorts. I can find the meetings by myself. You've done your part of protecting me. I can do it myself now. You can live your life rid of that cursed mark, so live it!" Now there was only thanks and Yoru grinned, "Live your life the way you want to. If you need somewhere to lay low, ever, just contact me. You'll be quite protected and welcomed at my manor in Japan."

Snape nodded, "I might visit just to visit at the end of the school year. I still have to teach or they'll know nothing of potions. Every one of the students are dunderheads!"

Yoru chuckled, "Good night Severus." He walked in the direction of his own living quarters. He got to the painting, "Nenekirimaru." The little Rikuo nodded and the portrait swung open. He stepped inside and immediately went to his room. He changed into his sleeping yukata and set Nenekirimaru next to him on the futon. He layed down and fell asleep quickly.

 **OoOoOos**

The next morning, he woke up early and hopped into the shower. He washed his hair and the rest of his body, before he got out and wrapped a towel around his waist. He walked into his room and pulled out a yukata from his closet. It was emerald green, with light green leaves swirling around, starting at the bottom where they were thickest to near the top where they thinned considerably.

He put on his tabi and then his sandals, before he brushed through his hair and grabbed Nenekirimaru. He tucked the blade into his obi and used his Fear to make it invisible. With this done, he walked out of his room and down to the Great Hall for breakfast. He was one of the first professors there and he sat up in his seat. He looked at the food for a minute, before he decided to eat the less greasy stuff, such as waffles and pancakes.

He was eating his waffles when the Headmaster came in. He watched the old man closely as he walked up to the front. He didn't trust the man. The rest of breakfast was spent watching the Headmaster from the corner of his eye. Once he was done, he pushed his plate aside and left the room. Not many people were there yet, so there wasn't too much staring at his bishie looks.

He went straight to his classroom and started getting it ready. He had a class of third years first, made of Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs. He sighed, they wouldn't be hard, but if those two houses were here, then that meant that the next group of third years would be Gryffindors and Slytherins. That would be a pain in the neck. He cleared all the seats to the sides. For every class, no matter the year, he planned on a small duel between him and every student singularly to find out how much they knew. The only year that would be exempt from this was the first years since they had no prior experience.

The students started arriving about twenty minutes later. They looked around the room and he gestured to the mats on the floor. They sat down and waited for their other classmates. After another ten minutes, everyone was there. He stood from his desk and looked down at the students, "We will be testing your knowledge and skills in defensive spells today, with a duel between you and me. Each student will get a turn. Treat it like a quiz and show me your full repertoire. You may use Charms and Transfiguration as well. Any questions?"

A small Hufflepuff raised her hand. "Yes?"

"Will it be timed?"

He nodded, "Yes, it will be timed. Anything else?"

A Ravenclaw male raised his hand this time. "Yes?"

"What was that last night at dinner?"

Yoru smiled, "A small example of a secret power of mine. You cannot learn it."

The Ravenclaw sighed in disappointment. Yoru chuckled, "If that is all, we will be starting. Who wants to volunteer first?"

No one came up for a minute, and then a Hufflepuff boy stepped forward bravely, "I will!"

Yoru nodded and with a wave of his hand, all the students flew to line up on the walls, leaving the middle open. Yoru stepped forward, "Whenever you are ready, the clock will begin. You have two minutes to show me what you can do."

The boy nodded and stepped forward. He looked at Yoru for a minute before he waved his arm sloppily, "Flagrante!"

Yoru chuckled and waved his body to the side, avoiding the fire hex easily. The boy started snapping out more spells at a quicker pace. Yoru dodged every single one by moving to the side or batting them away with the blade of Nenekirimaru. The bell buzzed and the kid dropped to the floor, panting. Yoru waved a hand and he flew back to his mat, "Who's next?"

The rest of the class went in a similar way and soon, he was done with every student. He looked over the observations he'd noted with a self-write quill and grimaced at their lack of knowledge and lack of speed. "Tomorrow we will take a quiz on dangerous magical creatures you know and work on a freezing hex. Off you trot."

The bell rang and the students left. One of the small Hufflepuff girls walked up to him shyly. He looked down at her in surprise, "What do you need, Ms. Greenough?"

She bit her lip. "Can I touch your hair? It looks soft."

He blinked in surprise at the request, but gave assent, "I guess so, go ahead."

She smiled brightly and touched the hair near his knees. "It really is soft."

He chuckled at her enthusiasm and shooed her away, "To your next class, little one." She left the room giggling and he smiled softly in her direction.

He looked back at the room and set to work making it presentable again. The third years had all known the _flagrante_ hex and there were scorch marks on the wall, "Well, at least I won't have to teach them that hex."

He heard chuckling behind him and turned to see McGonagall looking at the mess around the room in amusement. He sighed and waved his hand. The mats flew back to their starting positions. "Hello Professor, what can I do for you?"

She looked a little surprised at his wandless magic and the title, but said nothing about it. "I was just seeing how you are faring, but it seems you are doing rather well. When is your next class?"

"After lunch with the Gryffindor and Slytherin fifth years. That'll be absolutely stressful. Those houses seem to hate each other."

She nodded, "There is an old rivalry between the two houses. I wish you luck, Nura."

He nodded in thanks and she left the room. Once his room was back in order, he pulled out his mirror, "Nura manor"

A scene appeared on the mirror and he laughed as he saw Sirius being chased by the Natokozo in his dog form, "Oy, Natokozo!"

The little broom-man stopped and turned to the mirror, "Yoru-sama?!"

Yoru smiled, "Yes, will you get Kurotabou for me?"

Natokozo nodded and ran off, leaving the dog lying on the ground. Yoru looked at him with a raised eyebrow, "Why, hello Padfoot. What did you do?"

The dog shifted into a man that was grinning from ear to ear, "I hid their sake stores with a disillusionment charm. They weren't too happy."

Yoru chuckled again, "Just make sure you only hide them for less than two days, or you'll wish you hadn't."

Sirius nodded and moved to the side as a black-haired monk appeared. Kurotabou looked at the mirror, "You asked for me, Master?"

Yoru nodded, "You're the only one I trust at this point to give me an accurate report about what's happened since I left. Sorry I didn't call sooner, I've been busy."

Kurotabou nodded, "It is quite all right Master. Nothing big has happened since you left. The dog hid the sake stores, so the littler yokai aren't too pleased. We went on a small raid with him last night. He is quite good."

Yoru smiled, "Good. The stores are in the same place, they're just invisible. You can still touch them, just not see them, in case he doesn't reveal them within two days."

Kurotabou nodded, "Thank you Master."

Just then Yoru heard the bell. He looked back at the mirror, "I have to go Kuro. I'll contact you next time I get a chance. Remember, nothing is too small for me. Good-bye."

Kurotabou bowed his head, "Good-bye Master." The mirror went dark and Yoru tucked it back into his obi, before he headed out to lunch. The whole school stared at his odd outfit as he walked down the aisle. He simply smirked at them and sat in his place at the table. They all looked away and he started to eat his chicken.

Snape came up and sat next to him, "Hello Nura."

Yoru tipped his head in greeting, "Hello Severus. How are you?"

"As good as I can be with a bunch of dunderheads to teach. Do you know that Longbottom blew up another cauldron? I don't even know how. None of the ingredients were explosive!"

Yoru chuckled, "That's Neville for you. I do believe he is sabotaged by Ron though, watch him."

Snape nodded and pulled a plate forward. "I will. He already lost 35 house points today."

"Hmmm…For what?"

Snape gave a malicious smirk, "Breathing too loud and insulting Granger with the word Mudblood."

Yoru snarled, "I'll rip him in half if he touches her!"

Snape flinched back at the hellish red eyes, glad he was not Weasley at that moment. "Calm down, before you rip him in half now."

Yoru took a deep breath and sighed, "Thank you Severus." He saw McGonagall listening out of the corner of his eye, "Any luck finding Harry Potter yet, Severus?"

Snape shook his head, "Nope, not hide nor hair of him yet. Has Dumbledore tried to hit you with another compulsion charm yet?"

He heard Minerva gasp from his side and he smirked, "No, after the first time, he hasn't tried since. I can't believe he would do that to a new teacher! I almost quit right there!"

"Excuse me?!" This was McGonagall. He turned to look at her, "Yes, Professor?"

"Did you say Dumbledore tried to hit you with a compulsion spell?!"

He nodded, "Yeah, when I first got here. Let me think of what it was. Oh yeah! To find Harry Potter at all costs and bring him in for questioning. That's what it was!"

She looked horrified, "At _all_ costs?!"

He nodded again, "I think to allowance to kill was in there, but reading spells is tricky business, so I'm not sure. Though, I can say that the Old Man's looking in all the wrong places for his Golden Boy."

Her eyes widened, "Do you know where Mr. Potter is?!"

He smiled secretively, "Safe, with Sirius Black."

"You know where Padfoot is?!"

"Yup, and I know where Hermione Granger disappeared to for half the summer. She was with Padfoot as well."

McGonagall's mouth was open in shock, "Could you take me to see Harry and Padfoot?!"

Yoru looked to make sure no one was looking or listening to their conversation, but Snape, and then answered, "Only if you will give a magical oath not to reveal their location. It is a well-kept secret."

She nodded immediately, "Anything to see Mr. Potter safe and well."

He nodded, "Tonight, come to my portrait and knock on the side. I will be awake whenever you come."

She nodded, "I'll be there after curfew."

He bowed his head in acceptance and left for his next class. She looked at Snape, "Do you know where they're at, Severus?"

The potions master nodded, "Yes, you'll be quite surprised. I must go prepare for my next class. Good day, Minerva." He stood and left as well.

 **OoOoOo**

Yoru looked at Ron in distaste as he sat next to Hermione, who looked like she didn't want him there. Once the mats were filled, he stood up and walked to the front of the group. "We will be testing your combat skills today. I will fight against each one of you separately until a bell goes off and it will be the next person's turn. Any type of spell is available, even those few questionable ones. The goal will be to hit me. Treat this like a quiz and try to use a large amount of your repertoire against me. I would like to know what level you're all at. Since Ronald Weasley was so kind as to say he could beat me himself yesterday, he will go first."

Ron's mouth gaped, "How did you hear that?! I was across the room from you!"

Yoru smiled mischievously, "I have good hearing, Mr. Weasley. Now draw your wand and get up here, unless your Gryffindor courage has deserted you?"

Ron stood and walked over, red in the face from the insult, "I'll show you Pretty Boy!"

Yoru just laughed darkly, "You may try, but I haven't had a hit land on me in years. Especially not some snot-nosed brat."

Ron's face was turning puce and he snapped a spell at Yoru in anger. Yoru just turned his head and it flew by his face, "The timer is started."

Spells flew everywhere, none of them Yoru's. He simply dodged and batted the spells aside with Nenekirimaru, laughing as Ron's face got red in frustration. He smirked and activated his Fear – and vanished into smoke. Laughter echoed around the room and Ron spun, trying to find the voice. All of a sudden, the red-eyed man reappeared in front of him. He yelled in triumph and shot a blasting hex at their professor, only to freeze his celebrations as the spell went through him and collided with the back wall.

The bell rung and Ron found himself flying back to his mat. Yoru stood there, with trails of black power coming off of him. "Who wants to go next?"

Draco stepped forward, "I'll go next Professor." Yoru saw a grudging respect in the grey eyes at his skills and a hint of amusement at the way Ron was treated. Yoru nodded and the black power disappeared, leaving him looking like normal. Draco looked at him for a moment, "Before we start, might I ask a question?"

Yoru chuckled, "You just did, but I can take another."

"What are you?"

Yoru raised an eyebrow, "Have you heard of yokai before, Mr. Malfoy?"

Draco nodded and his eyes grew wide in realization, "You're a yokai?!"

Yoru wagged a finger, "Not just any yokai, I am the Supreme Commander of Yokai. I am also the Lord of Pandemonium and the Lord of the Night. Why do you ask?"

"You're the Supreme Commander?! You look so girly though."

Yoru broke into laughter, "Great way to make your enemy underestimate you, isn't it?"

Draco's eyes lit up, "That's right, but if you look so weak, how are you so strong?"

"What makes you say that I'm strong?"

Draco looked at him like he thought he was stupid. "The Lord of Pandemonium has to fight his way to the top, plus the fact that your power was so great at the feast that we couldn't even move."

"That was actually only 1/100th of my power, but the rest is accurate. Ten points to Slytherin for critical thinking."

A confused voice from the crowd spoke and Yoru recognized Seamus Finnigan, "Professor Nura sir?"

"Yes, Mr. Finnigan?"

"What's a yokai?"

Yoru chuckled, "I am what you British call a demon, though the correct technical term is mischievous spirit."

The whole room gasped, and Ron shouted, "A demon?! Your kind is not allowed here! You're inferior! Get out of our school!"

Draco looked at him in astonishment, "Do you realize _who_ you just insulted or are you too stupid?"

Ron looked confused, but angry, "He's not important!"

Yoru gave a long suffering sigh, "Do you know how the Ministry of Magic has the Minister?"

Ron nodded. Yoru continued, "England has the Queen?"

Another nod. "What does an army have, Mr. Weasley?"

"A commander, do you think I'm stupid?!"

"You are correct; an army's leader is called their commander. I am the Supreme Commander of all Yokai. I am quite important. Now that we've wasted time with Mr. Weasley's stupidity, five points from Gryffindor and let's start this duel, Mr. Malfoy."

Draco got in a dueling position and Yoru stood waiting. All of a sudden, Draco started firing borderline dark curses at him. He jumped above them and laughed in exhilaration, "Try harder! More speed!"

The spells per minute picked up and Yoru started batting them away with Nenekirimaru. After three minutes, the bell rang and Draco went back to his seat disgruntled and panting. Yoru stood at the front, not even out of breath, "Who's next?!"

The rest of class went the same way Draco's battle had gone and pretty soon, class was over. Yoru stood at the front of the room, "Next class is a quiz on what magical creatures you need to know about to defend yourself. No homework except to study. Have a nice day."

The bell rung and everyone but Hermione left. Ron stayed outside the door, waiting for her in the shadows. Yoru closed the door and locked it, before he gave Hermione a light kiss, "Hello Princess. I hope Ron isn't bugging you still."

She hugged him, "He is. He's probably waiting outside the door right now to try and ambush me again."

He growled and grabbed her up in a possessive manner, "He will not touch you! Not while I'm around! I'll walk you to the next class to explain why you were late, I think."

He opened the door and stepped out first. A spell whizzed by his face and he whipped towards the boy in the corner, "Detention with Snape for attacking a teacher, Mr. Weasley and twenty points from Gryffindor!"

Ron glared at him, and then left. Yoru let Hermione out and they walked towards the Transfiguration classroom. They got there and he stepped inside, "I apologize for Ms. Granger's tardiness. It was my fault. I wished to speak to her about her good performance in my class."

Professor McGonagall nodded and Hermione found a seat next to Neville. Yoru stepped outside and saw Ron stepping inside. "Mr. Weasley, why are you late?!" McGonagall shouted.

"I was with Hermione." Ron said.

Yoru heard McGonagall scoff, "Professor Nura only pardoned Ms. Granger, you are not included."

Ron grumbled and sat Yoru heard him sit down. He left with a grin on his face.

 **OoOoOo**

Yoru was sitting at his small table, sipping sake when he heard knocking. "Let her in Rikuo!"

The painting swung open and McGonagall stepped inside. She looked around the room in approval, "Your rooms are very nice, Yoru."

"Thank you Professor. Can you be out all night? Where we are going, I might need to spend the night there. We would be back in time in the morning."

She nodded, "Yes, when are we going?"

"Come here." She did so and he grabbed her arm. With a twist and a 'pop' they disappeared from his chambers.

They reappeared at the front gates of a mansion. She looked around and noticed the sakura tree, "Are we in Japan?"

"Yes, we are Professor."

She spun around, "Wait a minute! You just apparated _through_ the Hogwarts wards _and across continents_?!"

He shrugged, "Yeah, it is possible. You just have to have enough magic in your body to do so. Let's go inside. Just a small warning, almost everyone here is a yokai, so they look a little odd. This is Nura Manor."

She nodded and followed him through the gates. As soon as they stepped inside, Kurotabou came up to them, "Master! What are you doing here?!"

"Hello Kurotabou. The good Professor McGonagall here wanted to see Harry Potter and Sirius Black. Where's that old dog?"

"He's inside. Once you talk to him, would you like to join the raid we were about to embark on?"

"Yeah, a little action will do me good. That castle is so cramped."

Kurotabou nodded, "We will wait for you, Master. Sirius is in the kitchen, bugging the ladies."

"Thank you. Follow me Professor."

"Why do you call me Professor? You're a Professor too."

He grinned, "You'll find out in a moment. Sirius can't keep a secret worth his life."

They walked through the halls and Yoru heard women yelling in anger and Sirius laughing. He rolled his eyes and swept open the door to the kitchen. He grabbed the Marauder by the back of his shirt and dragged him out of the kitchen. Tsurara nodded in thanks and went back to her cooking. Her head snapped up as she realized just who had pulled the dog out, but Yoru was already gone.

He dragged the whining man into the backyard and dropped him in the pond. Kappa floated by him with only his eyes above the water, but Yoru could see the bubbles that meant he was laughing. McGonagall stared at the strange sight until Sirius spluttered and climbed out, shaking like a dog, and drew her attention, "What was that for, Pup?!"

"What did I tell you about bothering the women, Sirius?!"

Sirius looked down, scolded, "To leave them be."

Yoru nodded, "If Yuki-Onna freezes you, I'm leaving you that way until you thaw!"

Sirius looked properly horrified, until he saw McGonagall laughing at him and his eyes widened, "Professor! What are you doing here?"

Yoru chuckled, "She wanted to come visit you and Harry, and find out where you've been this whole time. She promised and oath when we were done here."

"Oh yeah, where's Harry?!" McGonagall said, as if she had just remembered what they were there for.

Sirius started laughing and fell to the ground rolling around and holding his stomach, "You didn't tell her yet, Yoru?!"

Yoru shrugged, "That Old Man's got spies everywhere in that damn castle."

McGonagall looked at them both in confusion, "What does this have to do with Harry?"

Yoru did a half-bow, with one arm out to the side, "Let me introduce myself. My name is Yoru Nura, formerly known as Harry Potter, Professor."

Her eyes widened and she stumbled backwards, "You're Harry?!"

Yoru rose from his bow, "I am Yoru, I _used_ to be known as Harry Potter however."

"H…How?! What happened to you?!"

"My soul combined with another's over the summer. We blended completely, as you can tell by the fact that no one has guessed on their own except Snape. I did not lie about my age either. I am actually 152 years old, due to the fact that the soul I combined with was 137 when it died."

Her eyes were popping out of her head at this information and her mouth was gaping. Yoru watched in slight amusement as she fainted. He turned away, "She took that rather well. Would you bring her back inside Paddy? You can put her on the futon in my room. I told Kuro I'd go on a small raid tonight."

Sirius nodded and waved his wand. The Transfiguration Professor floated up into the air and he walked inside. Yoru went around the house and found Kurotabou waiting with a few others, "I am here, Kuro. Let's go have some fun!"

 **OoOoOo**

By the time they got back to the manor, it was about five in the morning. Yoru sighed in disappointment that he would have to go back, but he went to look for Minerva. He found her still sleeping in his room. He stepped inside lightly and shook her gently, "Wake up Professor. We need to head back to the castle."

Her eyes opened blearily and she looked around in confusion at the unfamiliar surroundings. Yoru gave a light cough to draw her attention and she looked over to him, "You fainted, so Sirius brought you to my room to sleep while I went on a raid with my men."

She sat up slowly and rubbed her head, "I had the weirdest dream."

He grinned, "Oh really, what of?"

"You were Harry Potter, it was strange."

He chuckled, "That wasn't a dream Professor. That was true. We need to get back to the castle. It's five in the morning."

She looked at him in astonishment and then pinched the bridge of her nose, "Why are you always the weird one, Nura?"

He smirked, "When would a yokai lord ever be counted as normal?"

She just sighed and stood up, "Well, let's go then."

He turned to Kubinashi, who had just walked into the room, "Will you let Gramps and Kuro know I've left, Kubinashi?"

Kubinashi smiled, "Of course, Master Yoru. Have a nice day with the little children."

Yoru mock scowled and then laughed, "I can try."

McGonagall was staring at the lack of neck on the man in fascination and Kubinashi chuckled, "Good day to you as well, Professor." He walked out of the room and Yoru turned to McGonagall, "Time for that oath, Professor."

She nodded and held out her wand, "I, Minerva McGonagall, transfigurations professor at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, do swear on my magic to not reveal any of what I've seen in the last twelve hours to anyone. So mote it be."

Yoru nodded, satisfied, and grabbed her arm with a twist. They disappeared from Nura Manor.

 **OoOoOo**

They reappeared in Yoru's living quarters and McGonagall left, saying she had some stuff to take care of before classes. He let her leave and hopped in the shower.

Once he was done in the showers, he put on a black yukata with flames running up the side. He put on his tabi and sandals and tucked Nenekirimaru into his waist. With this done, he started another day teaching at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

 **OoOoOo**


End file.
